Vocaloid System
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: When you group up with A hacker, A road rat, an alcoholic, and a twins boxers. Then you try to build a new system for the sake of controlling the city, what do you think obstacles you may face, how are you gonna stand up against them, will you ever regret starting all of it? Yuri Miku x Luka.
1. Rin Expelled! Luka Hack in

"And so, like that you solve the problem. Any questions?" As the teacher finished babbling around, she turned, not surprised by the scene, as it became a routine. Miku spacing out somewhere, Rin and Len Chatting, Neru focused on the phone.

The teacher sighed, this scene will never change, will it?

"How many times must I tell, no distracting in class!" The teacher scolded, but none were giving any attention. "Kagamine-san!" The teacher yelled, Rin jumped. The teacher continued "Can you solve this question?"

"What the hell is that?" Rin being rude as always.

"If you cant, then you shall follow me to the principle" the teacher stated

"Oh! Crap!" Rin whispered those words as she walked to The board. Holding a pen she tried to read the question "I think I got it, yes I got it."

"Good, answer it"

"Well, im not sure about it, should I write it down?"

"Yes, do it"

"Really, I mean, can I just say it"

"If you please"

"Then- but wait! Writing should be better"

"Okay" the teacher seemed a little annoyed.

"Rin is just buying time until the bell" Len whispered to himself.

"Okay~ here I go~" Rin said, holding the pen up. And suddenly the bell rang and with a fast 'bye', Rin ran out the classroom.

"Your not running away this time, once I catch you, I will get you expelled, Kagamine-san!" The teacher yelled, enough for Rin and the whole class to hear.

"Even though you were also talking!" Miku showed up beside Len.

"Im hungry, lets head for the cafeteria" Len suggested and Miku followed.

*At the Cafeteria*

"Look, Luka-senpai is eating, lets go to greet her" Miku suggested brightly, this smile, no wonder about it, its Love! She ran to them with her food plate on her hand,

"At least mention the others" Len sighed. Meiko and Kaito was along with Luka, but Miku only mentioned her. "You're being so obvious Miku, so obvious..." Sighing again, he followed her with his food plate on his hand.

"Luka-senpai, Good morning" Miku greeted, running toward the elders table. But she was way too clumsy, that she tripped and sent her food flying to Luka, ruining her school uniform.

"Oh! I-I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" Miku tried to apologize but was cut off by Luka.

"Its not a big deal, its only the jacket, I can take it off and wash it later" Luka nervously said, fully knowing that when Miku feels guilty, she will cry immediately.

The others watched with silence, hopping to not hear a crying sound.

"Here..." Luka took off her jacket and then put it aside on the table, showing her white shirt, the first bottom was open, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. The skirt was above her knee, the stocking almost touched her knee, and the black shoes. Luka continued "see, no problem"

Miku almost fainted, Luka was way too hot for her to bare.

"Miku-san, you are extremely red! Are you okay?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"Huh!.." Miku snapped out of her though, she realized that she was staring way too much at Luka, so she left her eyes away and replied "Y-Yes, im f-fine" hearing the stuttering, Kaito didn't make sure if she really were fine.

Miku was shutting her eyes really hard, trying to get over the redness in her cheeks, but once she opened her eyes again, Luka was only inches from her face. "You don't seem fine, got a fever? You should excuse yourself and go home"

Miku started mumbling out meaningless words, the redness on her cheeks didn't fade, somehow, the shade just got deeper. "Len, WE'RE LEAVING" Miku screamed as she held Len's hand and escaped the cafeteria.

"Miku-chan is really strange!" Luka commented.

"Y-yes..." Meiko almost fainted. _She didn't realize Miku's feelings yet, even though everyone did_ Meiko turned to Kaito "Luka is really dump, not noticing Miku's feelings, right?"

"What feelings?!" He said those words, in a dumb voice.

_Not you too!_ Meiko now has a real reason for fainting.

*At the first-years classroom's hallway*

"I think I escaped" Rin sighed of relieve, lowering her back, holding her kneels, catching her breath, she really ran around the school until she was back to where she took off.

Rin raised her head and noticed Neru at a corner there texting at the phone, so she headed towards her.

"Hey Neru, watcha doin'?" Rin asked waving a hand.

No answer from Neru.

"She's not giving a damn shit about me!" Rin sighed, but then felt a chill ran down her spine as she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, there was her teacher.

"Finally caught you" the teacher was breathing hilariously. She most ran around Rin around the whole school. She is already a hag, how can she bare the pressure?. You're coming with me." The teacher took a hard grip on Rin's wrist and pulled her along.

Miku who was pulling Len, both of them were running the opposite direction from The teacher and Rin, once they surpassed them, Len stopped and broke free from Miku's grip.

"The teacher has caught Rin!" He said surprised.

"So?!"

"Don't you get it?"

"Oh! Wait... She's gonna get expelled" Miku shouted with widened eyes.

"And if she were to be expelled, I will have to go with her, since im her twin brother, I don't want to get expelled" then her ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Miku ran behind him.

"To Luka-senpai!"

"W-why?" Miku couldn't help it but to blush.

"I have an idea" he kept running and Miku followed silently.

*at the cafeteria*

"Here she is!" Len kept running towards Luka who was all alone. "Where is Kaito-senpai and Meiko-senpai"

"They got called by the teacher"

"Anyway, you can hack right?" He asked.

"Really?" Miku asked surprised.

"How did you know that?" Luka was rather more surprised than Miku.

"I knew from Rin."

"How did SHE knew?"

"Its a long story anyway..." He started "Im in danger now, I may get expelled-" he was cut off by Miku's correction.

"Actually its Rin who's in dang-"

"Shut Up" she shut her off and continued "she must be in the principle's room now, there's a security camera inside, I want you to hack in and hear the conversation, and if it got any worse, please cant you do anything?!" He finally finished and got a chance to breath.

"Wait, wait, wait... You want me to hack in the security camera and hear the conversation, and if she turn out to going to be expelled, I will have to do something to help her from being expelled, am I right?" She repeated the plan to hear out if she got it right.

"Exactly.." Len smiled, he was happy that Luka got the plan right.

"I refuse" she said coldly.

Len's smile dropped "eh! But why?"

"I don't know how to hack, Rin lied to you" Luka said not moving her eyes from Len's.

"But I saw you when you hacked the so-" Luka put her hands on Len's mouth.

"Your being loud! And okay, I admit, im a hacker, but I only do it for fun, im not gonna do something as serious as this!"

"Luka-senpai, please..." Tears were collecting in his eyes "if we got expelled, I cant talk to you guys again, I don't want that to happen."

"But still..." Luka was silent, she was confused.

"We all have been friends for years, I cant, I mean, I don't want to be separated."

"..." Luka kept silent, once again she spoke, but now, it appeared almost as a whisper "im sorry, I cant"

Len shook his head and turned around starting to walk away, you can feel his pain, just by looking at him. He walked as though he was heartless.

"Luka-senpai, you are mean!" Miku pouted.

"..." Luka Kept silent as she lowered her head.

"You know..." Miku started, blushing "I Love you"

Luka turned her sight to Miku, she was shocked, eyes were wide open, _maybe I heard wrong, definitely_ her heart was throbbing so fast. It felt as though its gonna explode.

"And I love len and rin, I love Meiko, I love kaito. If I were to be separated from you guys, I would shut myself in my room for years, you know why! Because I cant imagine how it feels to be without ones who were always the meant embrace for warmth"

After hearing those words, Luka was happy yet unhappy. She said, she loved her, then she said she loved all of them, it kinda messed up with her feelings. "Dummy! Stop playing with people's feelings"

"What?" Again the clumsy side appeared.

"Im gonna help you, dummy" Luka smiled as she hit Miku's forehead with her finger lightly.

"Really?" Miku jumped of happiness.

"But, hear my plan carefully."

"Okay" she cant wear off the smile.

"Im gonna connect with your phone through a video call, i want you to go behind the school, you can see the principle's room's window there, the camera should be visible, i want you to zoom in, once i hack through in, im gonna let you be the one who hear the conversation, if anything about rin being expelled mentioned, call me and I will take care of everything, okay?"

"Somehow, I get it, but why should I hear the conversation!"

"I got class to attend now. now go"

"Okay"

Miku ran to the school yard, hopefully the curtain was open, the camera was visible, everything as planned, but the thing that was worrying Miku is that if Luka would be able to hack the camera. 'She cant, can she?' Miku though. And suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Miku!" It was Luka's voice "im gonna put it into a video call okay"

"Okay"

"Zoom in now"

"Okay" Miku hold her hands up and zoomed in the screen on the camera.

"Hold still..." There was silence for a while "this security is a piece of cake, now im gonna connect you to the camera as i disconnect ok"

"O-okay" Miku was indeed a little bit nervous. 'Did luka really hacked it' she was shocked, suddenly, her phone screen turned into Rin, the teacher and the principle talking, somehow Rin was extremely tense.

"Im telling you, she talk, sleep and eat in the class, she doesn't get a word i say, and she break every single rule outside the class as well." The teacher explained for the principle.

"Is that right Kagamine-san?"

"W-well, i-i-i..." Rin stood and bowed 90 degrees "Im sorry" as she shouted her apology.

"We need to expel her, principle"

"Indeed, someone as troublesome as her,"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Miku was nervous, what was she supposed to do now?

*in the 3rd-years classroom*

Luka was writing notes about what the teacher is saying, but soon she felt vibrating coming from her bucket, she put it silence, so the teacher wouldn't notice. She took the phone and answered.

"L-luka-senpai..." It was Miku's stuttering voice. "Rin is in danger"

"Okay" Luka whispered and ended the call. "Teacher, can i leave for the infirmary, i don't fell well"

"Ok, you are excused"

Luka walked out the classroom as she started walking in the hallways with her phone on her hand. "Lets see, first off, the principle gonna make sure he call Rin's parents, and knowing her, she would give him a false number, Len's maybe!"

Luka ran heading to the 1st-years classroom. When she arrived, she knocked the door and entered. "I've been sent by Haku-sensei to take Len to her" she said a single lie.

"Okay, Len you can go" the teacher believed.

Len walked out and asked Luka as both of them were walking in the hallway "why does Haku-sensei want me.?"

"Nobody wants you"

"Its unlike you, The honor student to lie."

"Give me your phone" she asked, putting her hand in front him.

"Y-yes" he placed the phone on her hand, "why?"

"I'll have to change the voice call setting first." She turned on his phone.

"You knew my passcode?" He said surprised

"No need for a passcode." Actually she hacked into his phone, "first off, i will have to-" suddenly the phone rang. "Shit, not now." When she answered the call indeed, it was the principle.

" ?" He asked.

'I know it, Thats so like Rin. Now, i will have to cover my voice,' she changed the setting, so when she talk, her voice will be appeared as a deep male voice,

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Yes, here, how can i help you?" She replied and the voice she edited came out clearly.

" !" Len repeated, he was confused. He didn't know that Luka was actually helping him.

"Yes, if you please hear me out, your daughter had been causing us troubles and we think she should be expelled, could come to meet us so we can discuss this matters?"

"I cant come now, since im at work. But i believe that my daughter is a really quiet girl, and on top of that, she is really smart, im proud of her."

"Yes , but here her teacher says otherwise, and so-"

"Have you checked her profile to make sure?"

"No i haven't"

"Check it then call me, im busy now"

"wai-" and she ended the call, giving back Len's phone to him, she took out her phone, trying to hack through The principle's computer. She need to enter a false data on Rin's profile or she is gonna be expelled for real, her profile is a disaster.

Luka started her hacking "easy, easy, easy, got it! This security is a real low quality."

After entering the false data, she and len walked to the school yard and waited for a call.

"Whats the meaning behind all this Luka-senpai?" Len asked as he was confuesd.

"Im helping you, thats all" she said coldly as she was looking straight at the sky.

"Really? Thanks, i didn't know, i mean i,..." He was speechless. The thing she did might get her in trouble yet she did it for him.

"Im not doing this for your sake, i simply don't want to be separated from my friends." She said with a blush, she was the Tsundere type.

"Thanks anyway."

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, you read the data?" Activating the deep male voice again, she replied him.

"I did, and i feel horribly sorry, if you could forgive us, it was a big mistake." The principle kept asking for forgiveness.

"Its okay as long as my daughter is innocent, now excuse me" then she ended the call.

"So?" Len asked.

Luka gave a thump up to him.

"YAHOOO~" he jumped out of joy. Luka kept watching him with warm smile on her face.

_It meant so much to you, didn't it, you friends i mean!_' Len's smile never faded for the rest of the day, Rin kept thanking Luka, but Luka insisted to keep it secret from Meiko and Kaito, and then it became a secret between those four.

*at the cafeteria*

The next day, everything went back to normal, all of them were eating together on their usual table, expect, Kaito and Meiko got called by the teacher again.

"You know what!" Miku broke the silence. All the three's eyes were on her. "If Luka can hack, And i know every single road through the city, don't you think, with rin and len's help we can build a new programing system we can control the city using it!"

"Thats awesome, Miku!" Rin gave a hug to Miku, completely agreeing with her.

While Len sighed and Luka suddenly cut in "NO WAY! No more troubles!" It was the first time Luka had ever shouted, they got shocked.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you? Hacking the principle!" Rin threw a seduce comment.

"I didn't, don't start to come up with weird ideas." It was shown on Luka's face that she was having fun.

"Ummm! We're gonna change your mine, right, Miku, len?"

"Im in?!" Len shouted surprised that he got dragged in.

* * *

Sorry for not updating Linked for a long time, it was exams i was so busy, anyway the new chapter will come up soon and i hope you like my new story as well.


	2. Miku's At Wrong! So Is Luka

"Good morning" Kaito greeted as he was the last one to arrive to the cafeteria.

"You're slow" Rin greeted with a scold.

"Are you ready to go Kaito-kun?" Meiko suddenly asked packing her things ready to leave.

"Wait, Kaito-senpai has just arrived!" Len suddenly spoke out of shock.

"Luka didn't tell you?" Meiko said with a wondering eyes, not soon until it turned into a cold glare at Luka.

Luka's body shivered due to the glare.

"Hmm?!" Miku, Len and Rin responded with a simple 'hmm' as a question.

"Didn't i tell you to tell them?" Meiko scolded Luka who looked a little troubled.

"Well, a lot happened." you can see Luka blushing just remembering what she did. and Miku blushed as well when she saw that cute face on Luka.

Meiko observed the table a little, Luka and Miku were blushing, and Meiko has just found a conclusion to what is happening "Did Miku confess-"

"NO!" Rin stopped her with a great timing.

"Len appeared to look at Miku with a sad look, not until he snapped to reality "umm, my question isn't answered yet..." he returned the conversation back.

"Ah, yes!." Meiko smiled as she continued "Kaito-kun and I are going to be in a play at the school festival, he got Romeo and I'm Juliet."

"AWESOME! you got the leads!" Rin jumped from the table with a big grin.

"Luka-senpai isn't in?" Miku said almost a whisper but enough for the group to hear, she was kinda sad, she really wanted Luka to be a lead.

"i could say for better, since I'm the student council president, I'm already drown with lots of works." Luka smiled warmly at Miku to brush the sad look away, but Miku looked tense.

Meiko noticed Miku's nervousness whenever she see Luka's warm smile, and so she yelled "Luka stop smiling like that in front of Miku!"

"Excuse me!" as excepted, Luka didn't understand, "You hate it?" she broken hearted asked Miku.

"N-no, NO WAY!. i think its the best smile in the world, it makes you warm, and it gives lot of kindness and al-also..." Miku got really shy and couldn't continue.

Luka got inspired and so, she walked to Miku, sat beside her, then she left Miku's chin with their faces close to each other, Luka said with a really cool voice and a cool eyes "Isn't yours the cutest." as Miku blushed as tomato, Luka had satisfied playing with Miku.

_i feel sad for Miku that Luka is the teasing type. _Meiko sighed."I'm sorry, we have to leave now, to make it up, i will treat you tonight at my dorm, see ya!" as Meiko and Kaito left, Rin turned so series suddenly.

"So, i think we need a plan if we needed to create a new programing system" she said it while resting her chin on her hand with a serious glare.

"I though we were over with that!" Luka complained.

"Miku, what do you suggest?" Rin turned and asked Miku a question completely ignoring Luka.

_S-she ignored me! _Luka thought surprised.

"suggest what?" Miku asked back confused.

"THAT, THAT!" Rin tried to explain but only _that _came out her mouth "DAMMIT"

"Don't you think, you are a little bit loud?" Len said to his sister.

"Shut up, you jerk, we are planing here!" Rin shut him up.

_All i can hear is 'that', geez! _Len thought irritated

"I don't know why Luka-sama hang out with those idiots!" some girls group were whispering somewhere in the cafeteria.

"Neru, you are in their class, right? do something about them!" Gumi said as she was one of the group.

"I don't care" Neru gave her the cold shoulder.

"Don't worry, i will crush them all!" Teto who was the leader of the group said with a envious look at them.

"As expected from Teto-sama" Gumi praised Teto as she always do.

A boy student came approaching Miku's group. "Megurine-san, c-can i have a little from your time?" he was extremely nervous and words hardly came from his mouth.

"Sure!" Luka stood up as she followed him out the cafeteria.

"Woah! another confession, i wish i was in her place. he's gonna get rejected anyway, she never _accept_" Rin kept talking until Len taped her shoulder and pointed at Miku, Miku was extremely worried, "Im sorry, Miku, i didn't mean to." Rin apologized but Miku don't seem to listen.

_Of course, there is no way i can stand a chance without being rejected, Luka needs a man, not a stupid, clumsy girl with a stupidly turquoise hair and this small body, there no way i can protect her like a man would! _Miku kept thinking with lot of pain inside, tears were at the edge of falling, but she never let them fall and she is not planning too.

"Excuse me" the group turned to the voice source, and it appeared that its Teto, Gumi and Neru.

"how can we help?" Len replied them nicely.

"Shut up, banana-man. I'm talking to the leak-girl." Teto said powerfully.

_Banana-man! Leak-girl! I don't understand, but this girl is_ funny. Rin thought as she kept laughing silently.

"yes?" Miku replied them shyly.

"come with us a little!" Miku and the three girls left.

"Hey Rin, what do you think they want of Miku?" Len asked Rin with a worried voice.

"T-This girl is really funny" Rin was Laughing crazily, holding her stomach, it must've hurt her "let join her with us!"

_What an idiot! Len sighed of defeat._

*At the rooftop*

"What may you want?" Miku became more nervous as she saw that they brought her in a place nobody comes to.

"Teto-sama, i could do it!" Gumi said to Teto.

"No Gumi, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Teto brought Gumi near her body for a hug. Gumi seemed to be overjoyed, while Neru is at the other edge of the rooftop with her phone.

"Tell me, Miku." Teto started "Do you love Luka-sama?" Teto said as a teas more than a question.

"Eh! I, i dont hate her and i..." Miku found it hard to say it! _I can't say it, even if its not Luka, i can't say it! _

"You saw the boy that called Luka-sama a little while ago."

"Y-yeah!"

"He's gonna confess to her. then, Luka won't be free for you anymore."

"But, she'll reject him" Miku replied confidently.

Teto gritted her teeth, "what do you know about Luka's feelings?... you know nothing." Teto smiled evilly "what if she like him, what if she accepted him? he is cute, no wonder, she is gonna accept him"

"no, no" Miku fell on her kneels out of shock.

"You don't want that to happen i assume. don't you want to do something about it?" here Teto smile only grew wider.

"What should i do? is there anything i can do?" Miku snapped when she heard that she was able to do something.

"of course, there is!" Teto smile now, is as a demon's.

*At the schoolyard*

there was no one there, only Luka and the boy. "Megurine-san I-I..."

Luka cut him as she said "Love me?" he nodded shyly _i Knew it! _Luka gave that warm smile of hers and started "Im sorry, Im happy but I..." and suddenly Miku interfered with a boy following her.

"She have a boyfriend." Miku said with a harsh voice, so unlike her.

the boy's heart broke, as he started to tear up.

"You see, you are being a nuisance, to Luka-senpai. so why don't you go and cry over the bench there, no body will laugh at you." Miku was way to harsh as she also smiled evilly.

the boy's heart couldn't bare, so he ran away crying.

"Miku, now, that wasn't nice!" Luka looked at Miku with a sharp glare. "and who is this guy?"

"this is Gakupo, Your new boyfriend."

"what are you talking about Miku?!" Luka was way to confused, not because of the boyfriend subject but because of Miku's behavior.

"I thought that you or i see you as a hopeless person, you walk with idiots all the time, i thought you way be brighter if you had a boyfriend" Miku said it, right after, she blushed a little but anyway managed to say it probably.

"Now is the main act, Luka, go on and break your friendship, hehe!" Teto laughed as she watched them from a far.

"Miku..." Luka kneeled to be as Miku's height. "You're not idiots..." after a little silent "or maybe you are, but that doesn't change the fact that i love you all, and i don't look hopeless at all. i know you care about me, but what you did was wrong, now go and apologize to that boy you made cry, and i can forgive you" Luka gave that warm smile again.

"H-how. How!" Teto whispered as she broke the rock she's been holding on from anger, "Unbelievable, its unbelievable. i will crush you down next time, you'll see Leak-girl"

"I though you were gonna crush them all.!" Gumi asked.

"Shut up, you don't understand! lets go" Teto started to walk away.

"Come on Neru, we're leaving." Gumi left by Neru's side.

"Im sorry, i lied, H-he isn't her boyfriend." Miku apologizing to the boy "i was kinda frustrated, since i-i...i love Luka-senpai. but i passed my limits" _i said it, i finally said it! _

"no, its okay. there is a lot of people who love Luka-sama, so i think that i shouldn't give up, and you too Hatsune-san."

"Thanks, i will try my best." Miku jumped with a fist up. she turned and walked past Luka. but Luka stopped her.

"Wait, Who told you?" Luka asked giving that sharp gaze.

"what do you mean?" Miku asked back.

"no, nothing" _I'm sure its not Miku who planned all this! its confused, she is not like that, who may do something like that? who?._

*At the night In Meiko's dorm*

"Its kinda empty" Len commented.

"i don't come here often, maybe i should hand it back to the owner." Meiko said as she was bringing out some drinks from the fridge.

"NO!, I've got a perfect thing we can use it for." Rin jumped to Meiko's lap. and Meiko nearly lost grip of the drinks.

"and what should that be?" Meiko asked back, Looked at Rin's eyes.

"Me, Luka-nee, Miku and Len may need it, to do our project, we need a place to stay in together. right guys."

"Yes" Only Miku responded.

"Well, do as you like but don't disturb the people living here."

"are we going to drink tonight?" Luka said surprised.

"Yes, of course." Meiko replied cheerfully.

"No, I can't let Len-chan, Rin-chan and Miku-chan drink, they are underage" Luka refused with full responsibility.

"come on, i started drinking when i was younger than them." Meiko fought back.

"you are another story!" Luka sighted, just remembering Meiko in the past made her feel pain in the head.

"any way, lets drink, come on Kaito."

"Sure!"

"You too Luka" Meiko through a beer at Luka.

"don't you have any responsibility, I'm not drinking, someone has to watch over Miku-chan." Luka refused as she held Miku's hand and both of them sat on the sofa away from the drunk guys.

"eh! already into it Luka-sama, when are you doing _it_?"

_she's already drunk! wow!_ "Len watch over Rin, don't let her dri-"

"She is drunk, what should i do?" Len said troubled. as he fought against his sister who is trying to kiss him.

"Miku, lets drink some juice, shall we?" Luka gave a warm smile to Miku.

"Okay."

"and lets get inside the bedroom, i can't bare the smell."

"alone, both of us?" Miku was way to red, she didn't know, cover her face or hold the juice.

*At the bedroom*

"ah, some breath. come here, Miku-chan" Luka sat at the bed and pointed next to her for Miku to set.

"Luka-senpai." Miku started as she sat beside Luka, "My classmate is in love with her friend, but her friend is really popular, and there is no chance for her to be lovers, is there anything she can do?"

"I'm sorry, but shall we leave that aside now? come here a little bit." Luka went under the bed's cover and called Miku closer.

Miku hesitantly approached Luka, and when Miku became within the hand's reach, Luka pulled her so fast, that you don't know what even happened. suddenly Miku was defenselessly under Luka, Luka held both Miku's wrist and pinned her on the bed while she was on top.

Luka was so serious, really, really serious, her gaze was directly looking into Miku's eyes.

"L-Luka-senpai, wh-what are you doing?"

"Miku-chan, Is there anyone that you love?" Luka's eyes became invisible as her bangs covered them, but you can hear her sad voice.

"Eh! ah! n-no..." Miku felt guilty that she lied to her beloved Luka.

"Good. Shall we do it?" Luka wasn't joking, she was serious, so serious.

"sbgjdhj! WHAT?!" Miku couldn't resist her nervousness that she started talking about stuff without meaning.

"shuush, your loud!" Luka put her hand on Miku's mouth. And then, suddenly Luka's face turned into a pained one. "You were right, i feel hopeless, since the date i was born, until now, not even a single kiss! i felt, today, when you said I'm hopeless, i needed love, well you were right. so, if its not much for you, i-i want to experience it" Luka was about to tear up, but no, this tear is not something Luka will be proud of.

"Luka-senpai...its wrong, to do it with someone you don't love. its wrong. you can't do it, unless its with someone you love." Miku trying to explain to the pained Luka. but Luka doesn't seem to response.

suddenly Luka forcefully kissed Miku, Miku tried to break free, but it was forceful. a long, passionate kiss. Luka took a break to breath, here Miku was able to talk again.

"Luka-senpai, dont do. you are not bad, you must do it with someone you lo-"

"I'll love you, I'll love you, so, let me do you..." Luka's tear had finally fell.

Miku's eyes were wide, its a dream come true, Miku have no problem doing it, she Loves Luka a way that she will do anything, but only for Luka's sake, she hesitant, because suddenly Luka turned into someone else, and that make Miku become scared, but Luka saying the _Love _word to Miku, Miku's mind became blind, and so she opened her hands wide, welcoming Luka to do whatever she want.

Luka without a single nerve headed for Miku's nick first, opened Miku's shirt while kissing her neck, and then headed for her bra...

...

after that Miku fell asleep. Luka looked into her eyes for a while and then whispered with lots, lots of tears "I'm sorry, I lied to you" and with a final, meaningful kiss, Luka walked out the room, and said " Meiko, Miku-chan is sleeping inside, i will leave her in your care."

"your leaving already!" a drunk Meiko asked Luka.

"Im busy, you know"

"what kind of business at this time in night?" Len asked surprised.

Luka walked without replaying his question _Im really the worst, she is gonna be hurt of course, but, at least __**he **__is not my first!_

* * *

what do you think of the chapter? huh!

anyway this story, i've made to have lot of actions in the one chapter so you never get bored, well hope you enjoyed.!


	3. Luka's At Danger! Miku's Involved

"Im back" Luka said as she entered her house coming from a party at Meiko's apartment.

"Your late!" A strong man figure came out from the darkness of the house, no lights were lit up.

"..." No response from Luka as she tried to walk pass him.

"Not yet!" He screamed as he got a strong grip on Luka's wrist, she stopped and he let go of her, his grip left a red mark on Luka's wrist.

"It hurts..." She said almost as a whisper of anger.

"Where were you?" Crossing his arms, looking all tough he said angrily at her.

silence from Luka, again.

"REPLAY!" He screamed almost spitting at her face.

"Just to let you know..." She started with an evil smirk, "You're not my first"

"WHO DID YOU DO IT WITH?" With a string powerful scream, he held her wrist and bushed to the ground.

"Did you think, i would let you take my first just like this!. You shitty old man." The last part came more stronger than the others, she really hated him.

"Come on!" He held her long ponytail and bulled her until they arrived to a room, through her on the bed, and jumping on her. "You cant just disobey my orders, now you get a punishment." He said it with a really wide grin.

"Since my Mom working overseas, don't think you'd control me. Even though being my dad, that doesn't change the fact that you're trying to do it with your own daughter" she was furious, to the point that she wanted to smack him, but he was strong, way much more stronger than her.

"Cant help it your mother is a loser!"

"So it was about the money after all!" She sighed of frustration.

"Exactly!" He grinned, looking at how the place around him looks so expensive. Yes its all the mother's wealth, he would have been on the streets if its not for Luka's mother.

"You-" before Luka could even continue, Her father strongly squeezed her breast, and that made her groan with pain.

"Oooh~. You have a nice voice, don't you?" He smiled. "Give me more" he squeezed even harder, and she groaned harder, she was on the verge of tears because of the pain.

Luka glanced at him with fear, her confidence fell down, she was hurting as he was laughing in front of her.

"Cant wait any longer!" He said as he excitedly opened his pants and, thrusted his thing strongly inside her.

With no words to say, Luka started shaking slightly, _It hurts, its not the same with Miku, its hurts, damn, damn, damn. He is overpowering me again, Mama! Help me, _she let tears fall, pain was stronger. She couldn't handle it.

"It feels so good Luka, lets kiss!" He smiled with extremely ugly face. Closing his face to Luka, he was about to kiss her, but she turned her head away, with tears on her eyes, bitting her lower lips. "your so cute, no doubt, your my daughter!"

'I look like mother, not you, you shitty-ugly-old man' in the end she couldn't overpower him, and he kissed her.

*Next Morning*

"Ugh!, where am i" was Miku's voice waking up from a long night.

"You finally woke up! Want some coffee?" Meiko offered.

_Oh right, yesterday i slept on Meiko's bed after me and Luka's di-... Crap!, _Miku slowly sat up on the bed "yes, please" she accepted.

"1 minute!" Meiko excused herself to the kitchen to make Miku's some coffee.

Meiko poured water on the coffee machine, and started making the coffee Miku loved, _so, they did it!. Hehehe, not bad Luka, not bad_. Suddenly Meiko's smiling face turned to a pained one _Will you be fine? _Well, Meiko knew the answer for all of her questions, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Meiko-senpai!" Miku came and stood beside Meiko. "Whats with the look in your face?" Miku noticed.

"Nothing" she brushed Miku's worried face with a smile.

"Umm, unn... Where is Luka-senpai?" Miku had struggle saying Luka's name after last night.

"Ah..." Meiko faked a smile "Probably went home, yesterday she wasn't feeling well"

"Yes, she wasn't!" Miku admitted.

Meiko handed Miku the coffee and both sat on the sofa. "So, Miku tell me..." Meiko started attracting Miku's attention, "why do you love Luka?"

"Eh!..." Miku was speechless, it was so sudden. "W-well... She is nice, and her smile is the warmest in the world, whenever your sad, she gives you the motivation to cheer up. She is tall, and nice to her underclassmen, she is even the honor student that our school proud of. B-besides... She cherish her family, im kinda jealous."

"I wonder..." Meiko gave a sad aura saying this.

"What?"

"Its nothing."

"Okay, im leaving. Thanks for looking after me, see you tomorrow"

"See yah, Lover" Meiko laughed and Miku blushed.

*At the streets*

"Rin, where are we going?" Len asked his sister who was pulling him around.

"To Luka's house, we need her to think about a plan for our secret!" She winked at him, he sighed and break free from his sister grip.

"Im not coming"

"Why?"

"Lets just... talk to her tomorrow..."

"Why?"

"I don't think its the right time"

"Why?"

"I don't want to go"

"Why?"

"CAN YOU STOP SAYING _WHY_..." after screaming his heart, she closed her mouth and he sighed. "Luka is dangerous"

"Pfft," Rin started laughing madly, holding her stomach, she fell on the ground, hitting the ground while laughing.

"W-whats so funny!" He blushed, feeling a little bit frustrated.

"You are a weirdo, you know!" She stopped laughing as soon as she saw a certain someone, "Oh! Its Neru! Lets greet her." She said.

Len went ahead to Neru, Neru looked at him and he smiled "Hi, Do you live here?" He asked as he was curious of her being in this rich street.

"Im-" she stopped once she saw Rin coming their way, "Bye" she quickly turned her face and walked away.

"Whats with her?" Len asked worriedly.

"I have this weird feeling that Neru is Ignoring me..." Rin said looking at Neru's figure walking away.

"Did you do something wrong?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Thats rude, i didn't do anything." Rin faked a pout.

*After 2 days at the school's cafeteria*

"Len, why isnt Rin coming to school?" Miku asked Len, who was the only one with her at the moment.

"She caught a cold"

"I see. Lets go to our table."

"Okay" he smiled.

Once they arrived, Surprisingly, Luka wasnt there, its rear for an honor student to skip school.

"Eh? Where is Luka-senpai?" Len asked as he sat down.

"Who knows!" Meiko answered with a mouth full of food. "And Rin?"

"She caught a cold" Len answered, Miku sat beside him.

*The next week*

Somehow, Luka didn't come to school this whole week, today is a weekend, Miku decided to take a look at her.

She arrived to Luka's door. Knocked on the door. Luka came out and she was looking unbelievably beaten up.

"Luka-senpai, what happened to you?!" Miku threw her bag aside and held Luka's shoulders while looking at the wounds, but, was they really wounds?.

Luka slowly leaned and gently kissed Miku's lips. Miku was standing there frozen.

"Who are you?" Luka's father showed up, and became extremely angry when he saw the kiss.

"I-im Hatsune Miku, Luka-senpai's friend." Miku stuttered as she talked.

"That doesn't look like just friends." He crossed his arms looking tough again.

"She is my girlfriend" Luka declared, Miku fell to shock, Luka never told her that she was her girlfriend.

"Don't tell me. Your first was-" Luka cut him.

"Yes," she said. "Got a problem?" A scary voice came out From Luka, throwing Miku to a deep shock.

_Whats with Luka's tone?._

"No, no... I don't. Hatsune-san, you said. Come with me for a little bit." He said.

"Eh! Y-yes" Miku not knowing a thing accepted. But she was stopped by a hand, and that hand pulled her to a warm embrace. Its was Luka's, Luka pulled Miku in front of her and hugger her from behind, with one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.

"Touch her and your dead" Luka gave a glance, that Miku turned to look at and was sent of to another world, it was scary, sharp and pained, but Miku felt somehow... Safe!.

"I was going to treat her to a cup of tea since she is your girlfriend." The father gave a scary aura that Miku felt uneasy about.

"Shut up, hag!" Her father clinched his face out of frustration. He grabbed Luka's hand and pulled her to that certain room with the huge bed and bushed her on the bed, again!

Miku ran behind them, she looked at Luka in that position and she knew what was going to happen next.

"Miku, go home" Luka said it, like if it was an... Order.

"Stop it, don't hurt Luka-senpai" Miku was on the verge of tears as she screamed.

The father glanced at her, his heart started throbbing, she was so freaking cute, he let go of Luka and headed to Miku, held her neck harshly and pinned her on the bed, bushing Luka down, Luka hit her back with the ground harshly, that it started to hurt a lot.

Before the father could do anything Luka came to bush him, but he was strong, he pinned her to the wall and sighed "Im not gonna achieve anything if you are interfering." He bushed Luka, again. To the angle of the room, she hit the wall hardly, then he bushed a closet on her legs that pinned her to the ground, she gave a huge powerful scream out of pain, blood came out from her legs. "Now watch silently" the father gave another evil smirk before heading to Miku.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Miku stuttered as she saw him approaching her.

"Its not gonna take a long time, 'kay?" He smiled and went on top of her. He started unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

"N-no, please don't!" She pleading uselessly. After unbuttoning her shirt, he tickled her stomach.

"What a smooth skin, i think i like your body more!" He smiled and pulled her skirt, throwing it aside, "Now lets see your thing!" He started laughing madly.

"N-no, please, no. Please don't do see. Please, please" now her pleading was high. Her tears started pouring.

Luka watching this, she was frozen there, unable to move, with wide eyes, she saw Miku's tears, she gritted her teeth, until they started to bleed. She was growing angry.

"How cute!, can i kiss you?" He leaned in and kissed her strongly. You can hear Miku's voice underneath the kiss trying to break free.

Luka's eyes started growing red out of anger. She didn't know why, but her body is burning up, she really hate her father, or is she jealous?

"Now, please let see your thing, hehe" he laughed again madly, and held Miku's pant.

"Please, i beg of you, don't take it off. Please!" She started crying, why don't he let her go, its embracing to see that place, its over for her if he saw it, its over.

"On 3 okay!" He smiled evilly "1~ 2~" he didn't continue because he heard a voice from Luka.

"STOP IT" she screamed out with full power. Grabbing the closet with only her hand and trying to rise it a little bit up so she can take out her legs. Her fingers started to bleed with how much power she put to bush away the closet.

"Hahaha, thats funny!" He laughed, "lets see," he held Miku's pant and looked again at Luka, but she is only growing more furious. "Thats really funny," he thought of pretending to take it off. So he held the pant and lowered it a little bit.

"Noooo~" Miku's scream echoed on Luka's ear and that made Luka's heart burn up to its max.

She gritted her lips, opened her eyes wide of frustration, they were scary, and again began trying to lift up the closet, her hands started to bleed even more, her nerves was showing, it was like they were about to jump out.

"Luka-senpai, help me!" Miku pleaded.

"MIKU~" Luka gave a final strong scream before bushing the closet aside with full power.

"What?" Her father was shocked, it was unbelievable, how could she lift this?

"MOVE~" she sprinted to her father giving him a great punch on his face sending him flying to the wall. Then she turned her sight to Miku. Miku jumped and hugged Luka tightly. Miku wasnt touching the ground, her legs were crossed behind Luka and her hand was behind Luka's neck preventing her from falling. Luka's arms hugged Miku's waist. "Don't worry Miku, i will kill him for you" Luka's voice came out as a quiet whisper of joy.

"What?!" Miku opened her eyes wide due to Luka's offer.

Luka put Miku on the ground and headed to her father, pinned him on the ground and started punching him endlessly, to the face, to the stomach and finally she decided to kill him at one, she held his head with both her hands "Don't you steal Miku from me" and snapped his neck. He is now only a corpse.

Miku fell on her knees looking with an opened jaw, tears were pouring out of fear. Luka headed towards Miku and hugged her

"Im the only one who can touch you, i will protect you, so... Don't worry"

*At night*

Miku at her room, lying on the bed thinking over what happened at the morning. Luka said to Miku to go home and said that she will bury the body. _Im the only one who can touch you, i will protect you, so... Don't worry_. Is what Luka said.

"Even if you told me." Miku couldn't sleep all night.

(***)

Somehow its becoming more and more creepy, well, i think its my favorite genre. Of course you are all asking when they control the city, i know you think what im writing is nothing like the summary, but its all related.


	4. Len In Love! Rin The Planner

Are you ready for the city takeover?. Lets get into it ^_^

(***)

*At the first years classroom*

"Miku, Miku!" Rin whispered to Miku. Miku snapped out her thoughts and turned her sight to Rin. "You've been spacing out since the start of the day... are you fi-" Rin has been cut off.

"KAGAMINE-SAN!" The teacher, caught Rin off guard.

"Fuck..." Rin cursed herself.

"After class, come with me to the teacher's room, understood!" she scolded.

Rin nodded her head in agreement.

"Understood?" she replied harsher.

"Understood" Rin said it almost as a whisper.

after class, Rin had to go with the teacher, and left Len and Miku alone.

"Miku, are you okay?" Len asked, concerned.

"..." again, Miku spacing out.

"Mikuuu" Len called again, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Y-yes" finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"never mind what I said, lets just go to the cafeteria."

"can we go somewhere else?" she stuttered.

"wont you greet Luka-senpai?!" he almost yelled with surprise.

there were silence on Miku's side. "lets skip school, both of us."

"together! no, no. I wont get involved to what you are into." he waved his hand in disagreement.

"If it was Rin, she would have accepted not like someone who-"

"Okay, okay... lets go" he accepted, giving up.

*at the school's gate*

"how can we distract the guard?" Len asked as they were hiding behind the bushes.

"If Rin was with us!" Miku sighed.

"Its Rin's job after all." He sighed along.

"where are you going guys?" someone called them, standing right behind them, they jumped in surprise, but sighed of relieved once they saw who it was.

"Rin, you scared us!" Len sighed holding his heart in terror.

"Rin, help us, we need your help." Miku pleaded.

"What do you need?" Rin asked.

"We want to distract the guard, we are leaving early today." Miku explained.

"hmm." Rin looked at the sky for a minute, then returned to Miku and Len "What do I get in return?" she smirked.

"I will treat you to a restaurant." Miku replied quickly. right after, Len spoke too.

"I will do your homework for a week." Len said.

"wow! stop it, im getting red, hehe" she smiled widely, "you got a deal, now hear me carefully."

Miku and Len nodded.

"see the gate are closed, inside the guard cabin, is the button to open it. but the guard is inside, so you cant get it." she finished.

"What!" Miku questioned.

"Are you kidding with us!" Len frowned.

"hehe, just kidding..." she continued. "theres no plan, just follow my lead."

"w-wai-" before they could even speak, she has already started running to the guard direction.

Rin asked the guard. "excuse me, I dropped something here, could you help me find it?"

"What is it?" he asked leaving his cabin.

"my school project, I dropped it there." she pointed at the other side of the cabin.

he left with her to the other side of the cabin, he kept on looking between the flowers who were on the ground.

"I will search there" she said, pointing behind him.

she walked to the cabin slowly, before pressing the button, she gave two-piece sign to Miku and Len and they nodded. then she pressed it. the gate made a lot of noise while opening. the guard was about to check the voice source but Rin screamed as she ran away from the gate.

"Guard-san help, there is a thief entering the school." Rin acted pretty well. he ran her side as Miku and Len ran out the school.

"where is the thief?" he asked.

"I was mistaken! hehe..." she smiled, he sighed and went to close the gate. "Thanks guard I found the school project." she ran away before he could look her side. _hehe, food and no homework for week, aren't I the luckiest!. _

*At the amusement park*

"why are we here?" Len asked. looking around him.

"Just trying to forget stuff!" Miku looked kind of sad before she faked a smile. "lets play" she ran off.

_stuff! Miku, you can tell me everything...but, am I really the one who you want to tell?! _He followed her.

"I want to play this game." she pointed at her target.

"WHAT! that's impossible, its not good for my heart" he tried to refuse, it was a really scary game.

"Come on...you cant refuse." she held his hand and pulled him to the game. with an active smile on her face.

after riding the game, Miku came out all smiles and Len almost fell, his feet cant lift him anymore.

"Lets ride that next." she pointed at another scary game.

"Give me a break.." he sighed.

"Noope!" she replied with another cheerful smile.

after playing, lots and lots of games, Len couldn't bring himself to stand anymore. he was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for Miku.

"Len, I bought ice cream. for you chocolate and me vanilla." she came walking from the distance.

"I want the vanilla."

"I thought you would be saying that, lets share mine, hehe" she laughed as she approached him. she sat beside him on the bench and put her ice cream in between her and him. "Ready!" she gave a cheering smile.

"wait, what... really!" he was shocked, she was extremely bold.

"3,2,1...aaaaahm" she bite the ice cream as he couldn't refuse and bite the other side. she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste with a slight blush on her cheeks as he kept staring at Miku with an extreme blush on him, _she's cute! _he thought to himself.

after eating the ice cream they were once more walking inside the amusement park.

"where should we go now?" she asked and then stated something "the sun is going to set soon."

"lets ride the ferry wheel, so we can watch it from above." he pointed.

"sounds good."

*Inside the ferry wheel*

"M-miku..." Len called "you said something about stuff earlier, what was that about?" he was seriously asking. her smile dropped.

"hmm, its a secret..." she touched her lips with her index finger and faked a smile.

"I know, Im not the one you want to hear that from but, Miku I..." he gulped, she became curious to what he will say, "I...Love you...I've loved you since that time you cheered me with one of your songs I fell in love with your voice, soon I realized that I completely became possessed by you." he gulped again out of embarrassment, he cursed himself for saying it but he also didn't plan on keeping it secret.

"Its the sunset!" Miku shouted looking out the glass.

"Miku!" he warned her, as if saying, "don't change the subject"

"you know the answer, don't you...!" she asked with a sad expression.

he nodded. _of course I know...hell to me if I didn't know. but, cant I hope for something unreachable, just dreaming about it, is wrong in this world. don't make a fuss inside of my head, I want to keep dreaming, even if it hurts and its not the truth but I want to be always with you in my dreams, always. I want to cry... _that was the first time Len wanted to cry but didn't. Miku noticed his pain, then she went close to his face and looked him straight into his eyes.

"You can kiss me, just once" she smiled shyly.

_how cute! _he turned his eyes away from her. before Miku could say anything, it was time up and they had to get down. they were once more walking, heading outside the amusement park.

"You didn't kiss me!" Miku started, rather surprised.

he held his shirt tightly, in his heart spot, then turned away so she cant see his face. "because we're friends, idiot." he inhaled and screamed "Friends Forever." and then ran off saying "Im going to check on Rin, it was fun, see you" he waved as he disappeared away.

Miku jumped out of happiness, her biggest fear was losing Len, but no... _No way that could happen. not even in someone's nightmare._ Miku turned and ran the other side of Len humming the song she sang for Len 3 years ago.

right after she went away, Len stopped and turned back, he was already at the other street, he faked a smile as his tears fell from his eyes, _this way better, diffidently. _

"hey, boy" It was Meiko approaching him. "Got rejected?"

"how do you know everything." he cursed her for seeing through everyone.

"well, its not something I like either." She smiled "Rin bought you some bananas, thank her." she said before leaving.

*At Rin and Len's house*

"what are we doing here?" Luka asked, looking around her. there was her, Rin, Len and Miku. she called them all saying it was important.

"well, let me tell you what." she kept walking left and right. "Everybody here?"

"Y-yes" Miku answered.

"I've got a plan for our secret." she smiled with two-piece sign before turning serious again.

"that's?" Luka sighed, "Im leaving" right before Luka could leave Rin jumped on her and tied her to the bed with a rope.

"sorry about that, lets continue." she smiled evilly.

"Rin, untie me" Luka warned but Rin acted like she didn't hear.

"Here, Miku" Rin gave Miku a big map. "You know every street in this city, so how about you draw every electricity source in this map."

"eh? why?" Miku asked.

"so Luka could put one of her hack cards inside it, and I will bring my computer and put it in Meiko's apartment, which will be our hideout, you gotta bring everything we need in there, got it." they nodded in agreement. "for me and Len, we will be the one putting the cards in every source Miku draw. and that's we could control the electricity around the city as a starter."

"You call that a starter?" Luka scolded.

"yup, so everyone agreed." they nodded. "we'll start from tomorrow. dismissed"

"why do you even want to control the electricity?" Luka asked curious.

"for fun, nothing bad will happen, you know that!" Rin replied.

"I wonder" Luka said before leaving to her house, and Miku left to her house, and all of the four slept, waiting for the big day.

(***)

the next chapter is a big chapter, they will start their plan, keep up with them.


	5. Mikou's Girlfriend! Miku's Enemy

umm, well since I don't have anything to say, I wont keep you waiting, lets get into the story...

(***)

*at Rin and Len's house*

"Len help putting the computer in the box."

"Be careful, let me help you!"

as you can obviously see, Rin and Len were packing their things to transfer them at Meiko's apartment, _their hideout._

"Rin, why do-" Rin suddenly spoke and cut Len off.

"Ah, I ripped the box!" Rin almost said it as if laughing.

"RIN" Len screamed with all his might.

*At Miku's house*

"Mom, where is my bike's key?" Miku asked her mother as she stepped inside the house after missing her keys.

"ask Mikou about that?" The mother replied while cooking the lunch.

Miku ran up to her brother's room "Mikou!" she said before going inside his room. "where is-" and she stopped as she saw the very weird scenery. her brother was hugging a girl, and they were... kissing! "umm, i'll step, umm outside..." before she could leave, the girl called.

"Miku-san" she said as if she was surprised.

"Huh!" Miku turned back to look at the girl once more, _I don't recall her, do I know her? _

"Mikou told me all about you" she smiled warmly at Miku as she escaped from her lover's hand and approached Miku, she put her hand in front of Miku and Miku shake it. "My name is SeeU, its so nice to meet you." she smiled again.

"Hi, Im Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you too." Miku smiled almost as a kid, she loves meeting new friends.

"okay, enough with the introductions, what did you want Miku?" Mikou cut them off as he felt his girlfriend skipping his presence.

"oh, right!. did you see my bike's keys" she smiled as if she were an idiot, which she really is.

"you don't know where is your bike's keys?" SeeU whispered enough for Mikou to hear.

"Im sorry, my sister is an idiot." he apologized shamed. "how the hell do you not know where is your own bike's keys?" he scolded Miku.

"B-But, I really don't know"

"dammit!" he cursed himself, "come on, lets look for it together." he said grabbing his sister's hand, walking her out the room.

"you're really nice Mikou-kun, that's what I love about you." SeeU smiled.

Mikou blushed as he brushed it off and walked out with his sister.

"Really, really nice." she said once more, but, now she is smiling like a demon. _it must be somewhere here!. _she immediately started searching his room like a rat, _it must be here, but why cant I find it, where can he put it? we-_

"Im back!" Mikou sighed frustrated as he opened his room's door to see SeeU Sitting in his computer's chair while reading one of his manga.

"Late!" she faked a pout.

"Sorry, but Miku is really an idiot!" he sighed as he approached his girlfriend.

"I love you" she smiled warmly, saying those sudden words, he jumped of embracement and shook his head.

"I-I love you too." he replied as he kissed her cheeks.

*At the streets*

Miku was sitting on one of the benches in the pavements, staring at the map Rin gave her. "lets see, the nearest electricity source is about 2 miles from here...which makes it here," Miku opened her pen and marked a circled red mark around the target in her map. "lets go." she encouraged herself.

she rode her bike and set off to her target.

*At Meiko's apartment*

"Okay, lets put it down together, 3, 2- OUCH" Rin and Len were standing outside the apartment, when Len was counting down to put the heavy box they were lifting, Rin dropped it before the countdown ends. "What were you thinking, It HURTS" he screamed with tears on a corner of his eyes.

"but it was heavy!" she complained.

"the keys?" he put his hand in front of Rin, asking for the apartment keys.

"I don't have them!" she coldly said.

"RIN!" he screamed as he started shaking her from her shoulders violently, "DONT TELL ME YOU FORGOT THE KEYS, CAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING BACK, AFTER ALL THE WORK TO COME HERE, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DRIVE ME CRAZY."

"Oh! drive you crazy!... I cant afford to do that, hehehe" she started giggling with a red shade on her cheeks.

"You will kill me with that attitude." he whispered to himself. "so, the keys?" he asked once more.

"Luka-nee is inside the apartment" she replied.

"gosh!" he finally got an answer, he knocked on the door, "Luka-senpai, open up, its me and Rin"

the door opened, "come in..." as soon as they entered, Luka started, "I was about to call Miku to see if things going alright."

"I-i'll do the talking, you _must _help Rin with setting up the computer." Len said, Luka nodded. he grabbed his phone and called, after some _beeps_ she finally answered.

"Hello!" Miku said.

"Hey, Miku... its Len!" he replied.

"Len! what's up? and hey, did you know, I met a really nice old lady just now, she was very interesting, she kept talking about when she was young." Miku's voice was so cheered.

"umm, Miku, are you doing your job probably." Len asked doubting his friend.

"Oh that, umm right, I-im doing it probably of course, there is no way I forgot. hehe"

"you forgot didn't you?" Len sighed.

"sorry, I will do it right..." she apologized before closing the line.

Len let out a loud sigh, attracting Luka's attention.

"how is she?" she asked.

"she is doing well, I guess" he smiled nervously.

"good. Rin can I ask you to do something?" Luka asked.

"Yes, captain!" Rin jumped. "if there is something I can help with..." she smiled widely.

"c-captain! ah! w-well. could you bring some drinks from the convenience store, Miku will be all worn out when she arrive today."

"okayyyy" she gave a cheerful replay before setting off.

"take my wallet with you." Luka offered.

"okay." after taking Luka's wallet she ran out.

"are you sure about that?" Len asked worried.

"yes- I don't know!" she sighed.

*at the convenience store*

"Cola, Co-Co-Cola" Rin was singing as she was taking colas and putting them inside the basket. "huh?" she snapped out as she saw a familiar figure outside the store. she hurriedly went to the casher, got her things and ran after the figure then suddenly stopped rethinking things, "wont she avoid me like always? well, lets try"

Rin ran after the girl, once she catch up with her. she patted her shoulder causing the girl to turn around.

"Hey, Neru!" Rin greeted but received ignorance, "h-hey, that's rude." but Neru kept walking away. _im not giving up, not today. _

Rin ran until she blocked Neru's way.

"Stop ignoring me."

Neru passed by Rin's side. Rin went up again in front of Neru and held her shoulders.

"do you hate me or something?" Rin made sure she grabbed Neru's shoulder real hard.

"let me go." Neru said coldly.

"nope." Rin stick her tongue out. "first answer me, why are you ignoring me.?"

"You're a nuisance" she replied coldly.

"what! I just want to be friends with you!" Rin replied innocently.

"y-you do?" Neru suddenly turned all sweet, her cheeks turned red, she started rubbing her legs out of shyness.

"of course, you're like a mystery, I want to know more about you." Rin smiled at the sudden improvement.

"Neru, lets go!" Teto came out of nowhere, seems like they were together, Gumi showed up behind Teto as well.

"Oh! you're the one with the funny bones!" Rin pointed and ran to Teto, who insulted her and dragged Neru and Gumi away with her.

Neru looked at the corner of her eyes, to see Rin behind them picking her colas from the ground. _you're always like this, idiot, understand my feelings at least!. _Neru complained as she noticed whenever Rin find someone interesting, she would ignore her and run away, just like before_, she was definitely making fun of me!_

_*_at an alley in the city*

"if I do recall things, it was on the left side." Miku said to herself searching for the electricity source. she looked left, and she was right, there it was, a box hanging on the wall, "but, its locked!. a-anyway, Luka-senpai can figure something out. I just need to mark every source on the map. and its name. this is... C276... then it mean there is over 200, I cant find them all in one day." Miku sighed. after searching for over more than 10, she finally decided to call it a day, and go back to the hideout.

*at the hideout*

"im back" Miku greeted as she entered.

"welcome back Miku, here some cola." Rin offered.

"Thanks" Miku smiled.

"I bought them. by the way." Rin gave a proud Pose.

"with my money..." Luka sighed. Len laughed at Luka's statement.

"umm, if its not much, I only located about 13 of them, and it appears that there is 200 more, so it means there is some I don't know about."

"I knew its gonna be tough from the start." Luka said.

"why do we even do this, while we gain nothing from it." Len stated.

"you guys don't understand, do you?" Rin said with a sigh, "when we make a new system that control every inch in this city, do you know what the advantages we get from that?, there's more than only having fun, we can get money when offering the new system to the governor, don't you think so?" Rin explained.

"you are evil, though im not concerned about the money." Luka sighed.

"you say that because you're rich, try having our life routine, its fucking boring!" then she suddenly turned towards the wall and with sweet voice she said "e-expect when you have such amazing people in your life..." you can hear her stutter. she noticed silence, when she turned to look at them, they were smiling. "w-what?"

"so it was for good propose after all!" Luka patted her head.

"im not a kid anymore," she said that but you can see her smiling.

they were laughing together, the window was opened, the air breeze entered and refreshed everything, it was nice but they didn't know, someone was watching.

_is that what you up to, Hatsune!_

(***)

cool, huh? I would love to receive more, more reviews, I really love it when I hear your opinions so, please don't forget to drop a review after reading, it wont take lots of your time anyway.

until next chapter.


End file.
